Breeze
'Appearance' Height: 'Half a head talled than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender, almost unhealthy '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: ' '''Skin color: '''White muzzle and inner ears '''Eye style and color: '''Oval in shape, eyes are orange with a wide black pupile, eye white is black as well '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has 2 bangs on the side of his head as well as a third bang in the middle. Wears the rest of his hair in a pony tail that has 2 points '''Other noticeable features: *'Spine -' His spine is raised more than it should be, most noticeable in the neck where you can see a very clear bump *'Facial hair '- Has grown a beard Overall clothing style: Tends to wear a blue dressshirt with rolled up sleeves, simple but formal black pants and orange/blue/white sneakers. Wears a golden band around one wrist and wears an engagement ring on the opposite side. Never is seen without his black lensed glasse 'Personality' Likes *Freedom *Being a normal mortal *Reading *Programming Dislikes *Pain *The idea of spreading his virus *Being away from home too long *Being forced to hurt people *People worring over him Fav drink: Carbonated water Fav food: Scrambled egg Personality: *Loyal *Clever *Great want to learn more *Family orientated *Caring *Passivist *Does what it takes to complete a mission 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Extreemly fast on his feet *Able to pack quite a punch Weaknesses: *Tends to get his pain fits at random intervals, thus has a chance of it happening during battle, rendering him wide open for attacks *Heat Abilities: *'Shapeshifting' - Able to completely shift shapes as long as it's mobian. Meaning he can shift to a young child as well as to a giant demonic looking mobian. Eyes always remain the same though *'Ice' - Able to create ice out of the water in the air and use it as shield. Also is able to freeze the liquid inside a body, effectively freezing people to dead 'History' *First android created by Terra *Runs a few missions in his first body before being upgraded to an adult body *Ash and Wave are created *Meets Enigma around his time *Quite easily falls for him *Base gets attacked and a large majority of Terra's androids are destroyed *Ends up getting his software infected with a virus *Is fixed up from damadges but not doing that well *Unable to get the virus removed which is destroying him from the inside out *Stuff happens and his programing gets put into an actual living body made out of flesh *Virus gets converted along with it though and Breeze becomes it's main carrier *Moves in with Enigma *Extreemly weak, often waking up screaming and crying in pain in a big fit *Tries to help Ash out who was having issues at the time, only fucks him up more *Feels extreemly bad for it, but unable to do anything to it *Starts getting more used to actually being made of flesh, still has his big fits of pain but is able to deal better with them *Proposes to Enigma *Infection arc happens *Learns about what happened to Ash, tries to fix him up again. This time he doesn't fuck up *Very nervous as planning and what not for a wedding is being made *Has come to notice the declining Terra 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Breeze's design suprisingly barely changed through out the years *Despite having a wind based name, his powers are ice based. Why? I wish I knew why I made that decision *Is able to pass on his virus by blood contact and sexual acts *Is the only one able to command those that are infected with it Category:Minor Characters Category:Fox Category:Shapeshifter Category:Male Category:Alive